Best Sister Ever
by gangster1998
Summary: This fanfiction is an different ending of the episode Desert Heat. It begins at the scene before Jodan falls into the rift.


**This fanfiction is an different of episode Desert Heat. It begins at the scene before Jodan falls into the rift.**

 **Enjoy.**

Auriana runned up to the rift and she saw that her brother Jodan was hanging above the rift to kroznak prison. She stretched out her arm to him and yelled "Take my hand!" But he refused "No, it's too dangerous." Then Auriana started getting tears in her eyes, and said "But, I can't lose you again!" Jodan smiled at her to reassure her and said "It's okay, just know that I-" But then Auriana interrupted him "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Jodan and the two princesses who stood behind her looked with a very shocked face at Auriana. Who knew she would ever shout. Especially to one of her family members.

"I already lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again!" She yelled at Jodan and now **_he_** was getting tears in his eyes. Then Auriana summoned her Ribbon of Volta and wrapped it around his waist. Then Iris and Talia came to her to help her pull Jodan to them. Once he was on the ground, the rift closed and Auriana gave a bear-hug.

"I was afraid I might lose you forever." She said while crying her eyes out. Jodan was still shocked from what just happened. He couldn't believe that his younger sister just saved him. He finally snapped out of it and hugged her back while smiling and said "I would never leave you, sis."

"Then, promise me that you won't leave me until we found **_all_** the remaining oracle gems." She said and Jodan looked at her surprised. Then he looked at Iris and Talia, who smiled and nodded at him. Then he looked back at Auriana and smiled "I promise." Then Auriana smiled and they hugged once again. After 2 minutes, they stood up, walked out of the cave and drove back to the festival.

* * *

Nighttime came and it was time for Jodan's DJ performance. The girls were backstage waiting for him, when they heard a door open. They saw Jodan, who was once again in his DJ Ezra disguise. Auriana whistled playfully and said "Look who's back." Jodan laughed at that and smiled "Verry funny, Auriana." "I know, now go out there and rock n'roll, or whatever it is that DJ's do." Jodan smiled once again at her before walking to the stage, and in less of a second, all of his fans were screaming out his name over and over.

After what seemed like a few hours, the concert was over. DJ Ezra went backstage, but then he saw that Auriana wasn't there and that Iris and Talia were smiling.

"Hey, where's Auriana? And why are you two smiling?" He said and Iris answered. "You'll see." Jodan just looked at them with a confused look on his face. Then the announcer came on stage and said "Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Lolirock's own singer, Auriana!" Jodan gasped as he heard that name and then Auriana came from behind the curtains and everyone was clapping and cheering.

Then the announcer said "The stage is yours." Auriana thanked him and grabbed the microphone and began talking "Welcome everyone, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote myself for a very special guy. Who inspired me to become a rockstar. And who's my number one hero in my entire life. My brother Jodan!" After she said that, Jodan's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he just heard. His own little sister has written a song about him. Then the music starts to play and Auriana starts singing:

 _I remember life before following dreams, unlocking doors_

 _Then you came, then you came_

 _Afraid to fall, to be free_

 _Always my own worst enemy_

 _Isn't what, what you see_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I took time to realize_

 _That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

 _[Chorus]_

 _There's no gravity when you're next to me_

 _You will always break my fall, like a parachute_

 _When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe_

 _You always break my fall, my fall_

 _Like a parachute_

 _You're my parachute_

Jodan was getting tears in his eyes and when Auriana turned around for a second, she saw that he was crying. Then she smiled, turned back to the crowd and continued:

 _[Verse 2]_

 _With you, it all begins_

 _Feeling okay in my own skin_

 _So alive, I'm so alive_

 _I know, this life isn't gonna be perfect_

 _The ups and downs are gonna be worth it_

 _As long as I'm, I'm with you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _There's no gravity when you're next to me_

 _You will always break my fall like a parachute_

 _When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe_

 _You will always break my fall, my fall_

 _Like a parachute_

 _You're my parachute_

 _[Bridge]_

 _When I'm standing at the edge it's such a long way down_

 _And I second-guess myself_

 _You better catch me now_

 _Woah, woah_

 _Woah, woah_

 _Never touch the ground_

 _[Chorus]_

 _There's no gravity when you're next to me_

 _You will always break my fall like a parachute_

 _When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_

 _You will always break my fall, my fall_

 _Like a parachute_

 _You're my parachute._

Auriana stopped singing and in an instant, the whole crowd was clapping and shouting her name. She smiled and said "Thank you guys so much for listening to me, I love you all. Goodnight." Then Auriana went backstage and Iris and Talia ran to her "Auriana, that was amazing." "Yeah, you made all of us cry." Auriana blushed and then saw that Jodan was crying his eyes out.

Iris and Talia left to give them some alone time and once they were gone, Jodan pulled his sister into a bone-crushing hug and shouted out loud "YOU ARE THE BEST SISTER **_EVER_**!" Auriana smiled and hugged him back, then they pulled away and Auriana wiped away his tears.

"I'm glad you liked my song, I've put a lot of effort in it." "Well it paid of, I am so PROUD of you." Then they hugged each other once again, but then something happened. An oracle gem appeared and when Auriana touched it, it went straight to the Crown of Ephedia.

Then she smiled and said "Funny, normally Iris has to touch them, so that they go back to the crown." Jodan smiled again and hugged her once more and said "Auriana, from this day on, I promise you that I will never, EVER, leave you again." Auriana smiled and said "I know you won't"

They smiled at each other one more time before they left to Iris's house. Auriana's wish to be reunited with her big brother has finally come true and they will never be separated again.

 **THE END**

Aww that was so sweet and please once again, no mean reviews. Bye.


End file.
